


Shopping

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Cute, Drabble, Dresses, F/F, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Shopping, Summer, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, Summer fashion, amedot - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot week 2018: Day 6: Summer fashion





	Shopping

“Amethyst”, Peridot said as she put on the pink dress filled with white and orange flowers. She looked at the strange tone between those soft colors against her green skin as she walked out of the changing room. It was the only thing that fit, Peridot wore an xxs in the dress. She had refused to choose anything from the kids section. “I like it, even though it looks kinda weird next to my skin”.

Amethyst just shrugged.

“Well, we are gems, and our skin tones aren’t exactly normal for humans. But I think you look adorable in that dress, it fits you in a weird, Peridot ish way. You need to buy it”.

The green gem blushed.

“You really think so?”.

“Yep, you’re real cute, and ready for summer. Now, what do you think of this style?”.

Amethyst pointed at herself, at her extremely short and ripped denim shorts and light blue tank top that tightly fit her, showcasing her gem. She was really cute. Peridot loved that she had followed Amethyst here, because first she had been a bit hesitant at buying clothes when gems could change their easily. But now she understood the thrill of clothes not melted onto her body! Like, who knew that was possible?

“You’re adorable Amethyst”.

“Okay P-dot. Let’s pay for em”.


End file.
